Giles
Short Bio Lear's apprentice and mostly responsible for his dirty work. His dream is to become a great magician, and he spends most of his time making plans for his future. His cheerful personality makes him a kind of outsider in the Tearless clan, and he often gets into trouble with his superiors. When Lear becomes assigned to chasing Finn and Grainne, Giles automatically becomes involved as well, although he has no real intent of hurting them. Personality Giles is highly ambitious and can be kind of selfish, but at the same time he's very empathic and caring. Despite being a member of the Tearless and having a troublesome past, he has never lost his smile. When he makes a plan, he sticks to it until the very end, even if he gets hurt in the progress. Nevertheless, he is rather clumsy and untalented, and gets frustrated rather quickly when things don't go his way. History Giles was born among the very low ranks of the Tearless clan. He never got to meet his real parents; instead, he grows up in an orphanage with other children like himself. He soon learns to take the role of a big brother, taking care of the others and protecting them from the higher clan members, who look down on their lower peers and often maltreat them. As the years pass, he loses one "sibling" after another due to hunger and sickness. In order to protect them, he decides to join the ranks of the higher-ups so he can become a powerful mage and change the system from within. He becomes the underpaid intern apprentice of many higher clan members, although they hardly appreciate his work or are even interested in teaching him. Besides his low rank, they often get fed up with his naive character and clumsiness, so he never lasts too long with one mentor. At age 19, Giles is made Lear's apprentice (by Goll, who just wants to see his rival suffer). At first, he's really scared of him due to his sadistic demeanor, until one day Lear rescues him from a fire caused by himself after messing with one of Lear's experiments. After this, Giles realizes that his mentor also has a gentle side, and grows really attached to him. Relationships Lear Although Giles starts out terrified of his mentor, he grows to respect him after the fire incident. He idolizes him a lot, although he could never bring himself to join him on his missions as an assassin (since he still has a rather soft personality despite his status as Tearless). Giles is the only one who firmly believes with all his heart that Lear is actually a good person. Anya Giles feels really protective about Anya, since she reminds her of his dead "siblings" from the orphanage. Lear often makes him take care of her during his missions, and they grow really close over the time. Luana Giles has a huge crush on Luana and talks to her whenever he has the chance to visit the higher-ups. She looks down on him because of his low rank and is often annoyed by his naive, optimistic personality. Nevertheless, she secretly enjoys his presence as well because he's the only one who sees beyond her status as Elphana's daughter. Finn's Group Because of his role as Lear's apprentice, Giles is automatically involved in Finn's and Grainne's case as well, although he doesn't want to hurt them. They don't really take him seriously as an opponent, and there are various occasions where they even get along with each other quite well (at some point, he, Grainne and Dermot get piss drunk together). Trivia/Writer's Corner Giles is probably the purest character in the story besides Dermot (and really self-indulgent for me to write as well lol). His character design is actually the oldest in the story, even older than Finn's – it roots back to a story I wrote in 6th grade, where he still used to be a very powerful magician... he's changed a lot. In earlier versions, he used to have Lear's role, and their names constantly switched during the writing process. I'm pretty happy how the dynamics between him, Lear and Goll turned out in the end...Category:Character files Category:Tearless Category:Lear's group Category:Antagonists